yet ANOTHER Parappa trollfic
by Balladisabitch
Summary: I don't fucking know what to say... YOU GUYS BETTER APPRECIATE THIS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE KILLING MYSELF NOW.


Wow... ok I can't believe I'm making another one of these fucking things. I checked for misspellings, blah blah blah fucking shit blah because is retarded. Anyway... put the kiddies to bed because is STRICTLY FOR ADULTS.

Why am I writing another one? Because I have no fucking life what so ever but this isn't a pity party, so let's not waste no time, here we go aight?

NOW!

There were two chicks sitting on the couch. Squishy and Pickles.

"Hey Pickles, I thought you died two weeks ago? How are you still here?" Squishy asked.

"If the writer wasn't so damn lazy... I was brought back to life from the tamanegi flava so that my sensei senpai wouldn't go to jail for murder." Pickles replied.

"oh ok..." Squishy didn't really give a shit, only because she didn't understand what the fuck just came out of her best friend's mouth.

Squishy got hungry and dragged Pickles outside.

"I'm hungry let's go to that one burger place in Parappa Town... I forgot the fucking name of the place..." Squishy said.

So the two walked in and saw three of their friends sitting down and eating.

Space, Neil, and Morty.

"huh... the losers are here..." said Squishy.

She went up to the counter and saw a kid with an afro, Noodle was his name.

"You know what I want! I want a traditional beard burger!" Squishy ordered.

"I want the same thing but ten of them!" Pickles added.

He gave them their food and sat down with the three others.

"Hey losers... I mean... guys" Squishy greeted the other three friends.

They were all talking blah blah blah all that fucking shit.

"Let's go to Squishy's house and maybe... I don't fucking know... play Parappa?" Morty said.

"GREAT IDEA!" Neil replied.

So they all got up from their seats but Noodle got up from the counter and ran up to Morty, giving him a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers. Noodle made a phone sign language thing with his hands hinting Morty to call him later.

"You're like... so sexy babeh" Noodle whispered and licked his lips.

"You're fucking sexy too bitch." Morty replied, touching his junk a little.

They all left.

"SON! Vat did I tell zu about giving away your phone number to strangerz!" Beard Burger Master's ghost flew in on Noodle and yelled at him.

"I... I'm so-sorry dad! It's just... t-that guy was so fucking hot... I-" Noodles was interuppted by his father.

"Actually... I zink that chick wiz the curly hair is pretty sexy myself..." Beard Burger Master was referring to Squishy.

"Let's follow them home..." Noodle thought.

Anyway... as the gang was walking Space accidentally scraped a brand new shiny ass bad ass looking car after tripping on nothing because he's stupid or something. He accidentally scraped it with a random key he was holding since he woke up.

"OH SHIT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Space panicked.

"LETS RUN SO WE DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Pickles screamed.

So the gang all started to run away. However...

This gay looking dress wearing blue octopus walked out of a hair shop. His gay ass is known for giving great haircuts. When he walked outside and saw the scrape on his car, he was so fucking pissed that he turned angry and red and schizophrenic.

"WHO THA HELL DID THIS?!" that George Lopez sounding lous octopus screamed.  
He looked around for the source and saw a gang of five kids running away, he immediatley knew it was them. His hair tentacle things started waving around and he was so pissed he started chasing them quietly and slowly.

"I bet it was that dumb kid with the stupid key... oh... they'll all see what's coming for them..." he muttered angerly... I don't know how to fucking spell, I'm sorry.

As the gang made it to Squishy's house, they had just noticed that Neil was wearing a Parappa beanie... it made him look like Matt. Everyone teased Neil's poor little ass for looking like Matt.

"Oh yeah I just remembered... speaking about Matt... did you all know I'm friends with him? I asked him if he could come over to play Parappa with us." Neil explained.

SOMEWHERE IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL.

"where am I? Is this... hell? Am I... dead...? Then... this means that the game's over... what a STUPID game!" the voice of a low life loser said. It was Ballad. SHE found HERSELF roaming along in hell. Then Ballad saw a sexy-ish alien woman with an ugly ass hair cut. It was Teriyaki Yoko.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHOWING UP THIS LATE?!" The angry broad said to Ballad.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME JUST BECAUSE I'M AN IDOL!" She said through her grinding teeth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She grabbed a knife.

"Listen up hoe... I'm already fucking dead. I was raped to death and split in half by Gaster and Groober..." Ballad replied with the straightest and dullest face possible.

"wait... WHAT?! That's fucking awful! You know what... I'm gonna bring you back to life and send you back to earth because holy shit, I can't handle these stories!" That Teriyaki bitch zapped the literal shit out of Ballad that not only did it sent her back to earth but she was alive again, however, she was still hurting a little because it still felt like she was split in half...

It was already getting pretty dark and the street lights turned on.

"I need to find the others before I get raped again..." Ballad said, running off.

Back at Squishy's house:

It was already dark, it was about 8:00 pm, and awesome enough, Matt came over and the gang was all playing Parappa and having fun and all that shit blah blah blah.

Ballad saw Spuishy's house and ran up to it, Ballad tried opening the door but it was locked. Every time she knocked or rang the door bell no one answered because they were all too busy being cringey little shits. Ballad sigh and turned around a little only to see... you guessed it bitch... Gaster and Groober walking down the street.

"OH FUCKING SHIT." Ballad screamed.

Ballad turned around and started slamming and kicking the door and started screaming.

"YOU IDIOTS! LET ME IN! BEFORE I GET RAPED TO DEATH AGAIN!" Ballad kicked the door so hard he accidentally broke it and fell in face flat.

"HOLY FUCK!" Squishy screamed.

"Ballad! I thought you were dead! We all did!" Pickles was shocked.

"Yeah I was sent to hell and this teriyaki bitch sent me back to earth and brought me back to life, but that's not the point! I saw Gaster and-" Ballad was cut off as that thicc cat filled with thicc dicc and that sexy ladies rabbit hopped in. It was at that moment Ballad realized he fucked up. BUT THEN.

"AH HA! FOUND YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHO RUINED MY CAR!" that schizophrenic octopus screamed as he traced Space down.

Everyone fucking screamed in harmony.

Then Noodle and his ghost dad flew in, no one noticed his dad YET.

"Hey babeh... you never gave me a call!" Noodle said to Morty. For whatever reason everyone was silent and stared directly into the depths of Morty's fucking soul.

"what...?" Morty asked.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Takoyama (the octopus... you know what I'm gonna call him that for the rest of the story because I'm a lazy piece of shit...).

Everyone screamed and ran into Squishy's cellar and all huddled together. The cellar door was busting open. The gang knew they were all fucked... literally...

Takoyama screamed hysterically and ran up to Space, he grabbed him with his tentacle hair and started laughing like crazy. The gang started panicking because holy shit this is scary.

The octopus got one of his tentacles and ripped his dress off... revealing he had a buff body and was wearing a blue thong with a small print of a baby blue octopus on it. His buldge was so fat and huge, it was like... 30 inches. Space was scared shitless... literally... he fucking shat himself. His tentacles ripped off Space's clothes and his ass was naked now, with diarrhea dripping down his legs. The gang gagged... the smell omfg. Then... Takoyama ripped his thong off revealing that he had... not a dick... oh no no no... MULTIPLE TENTACLES AS A DICK.

"FLAVA FLAVA FOR MY PEOPLE PEOPLE." That octopus screamed as he shoved ALL his tentacles up Space's ass, causing him to scream like a child but was cut off as soon as that ocotpussy shoved another one of his tentacles in Space's mouth. Everyone started gagging and crying and Neil threw up. Morty then turned his head to see Noodle... staring at him with those deep blue chinese eyes.  
"you're going to suck my chinese noodle..." he whispered.  
Morty quickly removed Noodle's shirt showing his man tits and flabs, then Noodle removed Morty's pants showing his huge boner.  
"MORTY WHAT THE FUCK?!" Neil vomited.  
Now Noodle and Morty were entirely naked. Noodle's chinese noodle was so erected it was hawt.  
"I've been waiting to do this all day!" Morty said with a Lenny face.  
He started to french kiss Noodle like crazy and they both started moaning. Neil covered his ears and shut his eyes.  
Matt then tapped Neil on the shoulder.  
Neil turned around and saw that Matt was now entirely naked. His doggy cock was 19 fucking inches it looked like a giant sausage.  
"Neil... I always loved you... I wanna get it on with you..." Matt said romantically.  
"HOLY FUCK! MATT NO!" Neil cried and Matt bit and ripped Neil's pants off and started to butt rape Neil. Then... Beard Burger Master's ghost came flying down on the cellar. He whiped out his big juicy spooky cock that looked like a giant slab of 23 inched hamburger meat. He flew down to Squishy.  
"I'm gonna toast those buns..." He said in his accent to Squishy. He used his ghost powers and literally ripped Squishy's clothes off her body exposing her giant tits. He pushed her down and put his large german hamburger in her tight asshole. It was only Pickles and Ballad left. They were hugging each other, scared. Gaster and Groober walked up to them, evilly laughing.

"well well well... look at this... our little corpse came back to life..." Gaster laughed.

"yeah... and it looks like she brought extra bait..." Groober laughed.

They removed their clothing. Again, Gaster was ripped as fuck and Groober was a fat ass, but they were even BIGGER this time. Like 60 inches now. Ballad couldn't tell if he was crying from trauma or something else.

"GASUTAH!" Gaster ripped Pickle's clothes off and she was only in her underwear.

"GROOBAH!" Groober ripped Ballad's clothes off and he was in her underwear too.

Gaster used his teeth and bit Pickle's undies off... then he shoved her face in his cock and force her to suck it.  
Groober used one of his nails and ripped Ballad's underoos off, all Ballad did was scream and covered the lower half of her own body. But then Groober stuck his massive cock inside Ballad's slippery and wet as fuck pussy.

"SLURP IT SUCK IT I KNOW YOU ALL LIKE IT!" Noodle moaned as Morty sucked his wet chinese noodle.

"TOAST ZA BUNZ" Beard Burger Master moaned as he thrusted in and out of Squishy's fat ass.

"I'M NON STOP MY BODY'S JUST GROOVIN!" Hairdresser Octopus Takoyama moaned hysterically as he twisted Space's nuts, got one of his tentacles to wrap around his cock, stuck one so far up his ass it hit his digestive track, and got another one in his mouth as he was uncontrolably shitting himself.

"MY DICK IS MAJOR HUGE THAT'S WHY MY NAME IS MATT MAJOR!" Matt moaned as he humped Neil's ass just thrusting in and out and covering his mouth.

"GASUTAH!" Gaster moaned and he thrusted so deep inside Pickle's puss puss and rubbed her tit tits.

"uhhh... I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Groober moans as he put his huge spikey cat cock in Ballad's twat, causing Ballad to scream.

The entire room was filled with nothing but screaming and the sound of children dying.

Takoyama french kissed Space and literally tongue wrestled him. Space began to cry because he's a cunt. Takoyama's tentacles went so far up Space's ass that not only did it ruin his digestive track and made him shit himself, but it also hit him in the kidneys causing him to piss and jizz at the same time. His tentacles was shoved so down his throat that he literally threw up. Afterwards, Takoyama sucked his dicky so hard that Space screamed because he accidentally bit down with his jagged teeth. His tentacles spewed jizz inside Space's mouth and ass and his nipples were purple from them being squeezed. Space was then released from the octopussy's grasp and literally slit his own throat by breaking a glassed bottle of wine and getting the whole half broken part and stabbed himself with it and as he fell, the bottle fell on Takoyama and pushed through his chest, stabbing his heart and killinh him, as Space's corpse was endlessly pissing and shitting and foam was spewing out his mouth.

Matt dry humped Neil so hard with his large 20 inched doggy sausage that it caused Neil to cry and made his ass bleed. Like he was bleeding A LOT. Matt jizzed and his mouth started foaming because now he got rabies from fucking Neil too hard. He bit the shit out of Niel's neck, squirting out blood and killing him. Neil drowned in his own blood. After Matt stopped he felt so guilty he literally started crying and kissed Neil's corpse on the lips. He couldn't live with the guilt and pulled out the broken wine bottle out of Hairdresser Octopussy's chest and repeatedly stabbed and ripped his own face off, he fell on top of Neil's corpse, had a fucking aneurysm then died.

Morty sucked Noodle's noodle so much that he literally jizzed ramen brouth or however the fuck you spell it. He tasted that chinese cum juice and it was delicious as fuck. Morty spread Noodle's ass cheeks and put his dick inside Noodle's tight chinese ass. Noodle was literally begging Morty to thrust harder and harder until he goes to noodle heaven. Morty tried so hard but holy shit that ass was huge! Instead he pulled his dick out and started eating the inside of Noodle's ass and it tasted like noodles. Noodle moaned screaming at Morty to don't stop. Then as he lubricated his ass, Morty shoved his fingers up Noodle's ass and thrusted them at an incredible speed, he like, should win a world record or something. Noodle turned around and placed Morty on top of his cock and bounced around. Morty moaned and screamed and jizzed like crazy. The noodle moaned and jizzed like crazy. He jizzed so much that it killed Morty's insides... that jizz was like radioactive or SOMETHING. Morty threw up the jizz and then inhaled and threw up again and then died. Shortly after, Noodle died from his dick being too deflated from jizzing too hard.

Beard Burger Master was fucking the literal shit out of Squishy's fat bubble ass that diarrhea spewed out her ass. He stuffed her face in a hamburger so she wouldn't scream. His spooky scary cock was so huge that when he pulled it out, her asshole was nothing but a huge gapping hole filled with leaking and overflowing diarrhea and burger cum. Then he put his diarrhea covered cock in Squishy's twat. It hurt so good. She couldn't help but make a loud "HHMMMMMJHSHIFHLFSFHKSJFH" noise. She nearly chocked on the burger Beard Burger Master gave her, after swallowing it, he put his giant hairy "burger" in her mouth. It was so huge her jaw almost broke. Cum spewed out her nose and ears and ass and pussy. But holy shit it felt good. He continued to thrust in and out of her deep puss puss and spreaded her huge ass cheeks. He placed another hamburger in her mouth so that she wouldn't be TOO loud. But after Squishy jizzed and pissed herself, she made another "NJHOISFHOILHOIWFLJWILKN" noise and ended up choking to death on the burger and died, with jizz and piss endlessly flowing out her body. Beard Burger Master was so pleased he was finally able to "rest in piece" he crossed his arms, smiled, and got his angel wings and was sucked up in heaven.

Gaster was on top of Pickles and he pushed his big ol bunny cock so deep within Pickle's cunt it hit her uterus. He jizzed so hard that a bunch of rabbit sperms were fertilizing her eggos. She screamed. But then Gaster shoved his giant cock in her mouth and it was so scary and intense she pissed herself. But it felt so good hily shot. Gaster kept repeating his own name like the tourrettes (or however the fuck you spell it) bunny he is.  
He put his fingers inside her cunt and wiggled them around, causing her to spuirt. Then Gaster sat on her face and forced her to lick his pink rabbit asshole. Gaster's asshole outstretched a little as Pickles put her fingers in his ass and put her tongue so deep in his asshole that she hit his g spot and he jizzed like crazy. Gaster started huffing and puffing like crazy. Pickles pissed in Gaster's mouth and Gaster jizzed Pickles' mouth. He humped her body so hard and slammed her onto the floor that her head cracked open, her corpse shat itself. Gaster screamed not because he accidentally killed Pickles, but becaue he massively jizzed and laughed like crazy as he did so. He was panting but he couldn't stop cumming. He then died from a heart attack from how fantastic it felt.

It was just Groober and Ballad left...

Groober ate the inside of Ballad's ass and licked her puss puss and asshole. She was literally crying but Groober covered her mouth with his giant hands. He got his massive cat cock and stuck it up her tight pussy. His cock was spikey so she screamed and cried like crazy. He grabbed Ballad's legs and spread them apart and lifted them up, with his massive cock in Ballad's pussy. He jizzed like crazy and uncontrollably his cock came out of Ballad's twat. She was not only crying but she couldn't even scream or anything like that. She then pissed herself from fear and bladder problems. Groober spread his legs apart and grunted so hard his face turned red. His asshole outstretched as he took a massive shit on the floor and then proceeded to jizz himself. He licked Ballad's bleeding crotch and ass. Ballad threw up and his nose began bleeding. Ballad was being split in half as Groober fisted him in the ass and puss puss. Ballad couldn't take it anymore, started to cry, and grabbed her box cutter he hid and slit her own throat, drowning his own blood. Groober's tongue was sticking out as he was smiling. He couldn't stop jizzing. He fainted.

"ALRIGHT! GOT IT!" Trulor said as she popped out from the corner of the room with a video camera in her hands.

"COOL! LETS POST IT ON YOUTUBE!" Sr. Sander cheered.

"AW YEAH!" Trulor and Sander gave each other high fives.

After posting the video on youtube and jerking off to it, about a day later it became viral and the cops arressted Groober, Sr. Sander, and Trulor. All having the same cell. Trulor and Sander SAW what Groober did to poor Ballad. So the two committed suicide by shooting themselves.

"ain't gonna let this go to waste!" Groober smiled as he shoved the gun up his ass and stroked his thicc dicc and came.

THE MOTHER FUCKING END.

ok now I really wanna fucking die now. I feel like crying and I spent literally 2 hours and 34 minutes writing this shit. I'm gonna go cut myself now... 


End file.
